Upcoming Casting
POLYGAMY Claire Davison, Jana Fanty, Caprice Evandella, Mik Trekken, Patrick Dawson(Departing/Show Ending) BIG WEBS Mum Sharman, Christie Appleton, Nicola Stewart, Gillian Berringer, Shannon Gill, Winifred Lloyd, Sam Potterstone, David Spencer-Collins, Hector Plait (Departing) Caitlyn Hingle (Joining, Jasmina DeLores, Madam, powerful, seductive, charming) Blair Hardy (Joining, Landon Niles, Businessman, sexy, charming, mysterious) Georgie Lime (Joining, Fanny Ridges, Escort, simple, ditzy, unhinged) Phillipa Lewis (Joining, Celeste Niles, Retiree, Nasty, vicious, suspicious) Ben Haggle (Joining, Drew Jammison, Tradie, Sweet, Down to Earth, Lovely) GLITTER WIVES Claire Rochester (Departing) Laura Madrona (Joining, Warren Vega's girlfriend) Amy Lou McKenny (Joining, Sean McKenny's wife) BLOOD, SWEAT, IRON Norman Radcliffe, Brandon Donahue, Kevin Schwarz, Yarran Kimba (Departing) Chad Rosenberg (Joining, Adam Rothchild, notorious biker jailed for burning down a rival's clubhouse, killing two people) Warren Vega (Joining, Dillon Johnson, a rapper convicted of smuggling drugs) Vin Francis (Joining, a gang leader who beat his girlfriend to death) COAT OF ARMS: CIU Carmen Trent (Departing) Quinn Edgley (Joining, Lyle Stone, new department manager who is set to shake up the department) PEARTREE GROVE Patric Donnelly (Departing) SURF IS LIFE Koby Fleet (Departing) PRACTISING FAITH Samuel Stevenson, Kim Bryant (Departing) Ryan Austin Lucy (Joining, Dr Daniel Torrence, a new junior doctor who sweeps Dominique off her feet) Brice Perkins (Joining, Dr Nate Vermont, junior doctor who is yet to gain some maturity) Tanzi di Jon (Joining, Dr Schelle Lamont, junior doctor who is a single mother and making ends meet) RAT PACK WIVES Eliza-Jane Rumlin, Paula Vanstone (Joining) Chloe Kinnerley-Russell (Departing) COA: THE COAST Karl King (Departing/Retiring) EVERINGTON STRIP Chris Phelwinger, Lindsay Coard, Navin Rashid, Raji Kapoor, Gina Harini, (Departing) Gabrielle Darwin (Melissa Clark, Dave's daughter who comes to live with him after a nasty break up) Corey Urquhart (Alex Swinton, Charlie Mayfair, Burt's nephew who works as a journalist and has decided to move to Everington) RAT PACK CENTRAL John Zallermont (Departing) CANVASS Joel Cannan (Joining) SENSITIVE Winifred Lloyd (Helen Thompson, Carmen's mother who never believed her daughter's gift) GABBY Gabby Miligan, Tuesday Quong, Bernadette Harrison, Dip Simpson, Ellen Spacey, Jack Brenna, Davina Black (Departing/Show Ending) THE HIGH HORSE Olive Bonner, Glen Withermore (Joining) HEART OF GOLD Harry Beverin (Cameron Bowley, salesman, Aubrey's new boyfriend) THE EXPERTS Cable Hoyt, Charlotte Roth (Departing) Leilani Bower (Personal Trainer) Robin Parks (Plastic Surgeon) Dr Rosanna Keller (Sex Therapist) Donna Jo Bradley (Marriage Counsellor) Dr Rusty Sullivan (Dentist) Jill Medina (Lawyer) Larry Lawson (Finance Guru) Dr Calvin Hong (Dietician) THE SCENE Hannah Melody, Karri Chasson (Departing) Ballet Quong (Joining) 2017 NEWCOMERS Posey McKenna (Reality Talk) Timmi Adams (Reality Talk) Lanelle DeJour (Reality Talk) Tina Smollet (Laugh Out Loud: Live) Sophia Lovington (Laugh Out Loud: Live) Chucky Harrington (Laugh Out Loud: Live) Bernard Rizzo (Laugh Out Loud: Live) Jason Romera (Rat Pack Central) Kathleen Tallent (Rat Pack Central) Calum Mitchell (Rat Pack Central) Callan Ingalls (Peartree Grove) Tobi Jayne Sparrow (Peartree Grove) Courtney Washington (Raising The Dead) Lauren Van Brussels (Raising The Dead) Sophia Rosette (Raising The Dead) Tyla McKinney (Raising The Dead)